


Judal's Thoughts on Hakuryuu Re: Magi 265

by cursedcuriosities (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From judaryuu Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/cursedcuriosities
Summary: Man, apparently I just had alotof feelings on this chapter XDOriginally posted May 13, 2015 on my tumblr.





	Judal's Thoughts on Hakuryuu Re: Magi 265

**Author's Note:**

> Man, apparently I just had a _lot_ of feelings on this chapter XD
> 
> [Originally posted May 13, 2015 on my tumblr.](http://setsuntamew.net/post/118848940323/first-of-all-judal-is-a-big-whiny-kid-and-i-love)

First of all, Judal is a big whiny kid and I love him.

Second of all, he’s such an adorable sap when it comes to Hakuryuu, it pains me. Like. Boy your crush is so obvious, you’re too much.

He obviously puts a lot of faith in Hakuryuu and his abilities though, which is something that not enough people do. Hakuryuu was the forgotten, ignored child but Judal always had such confidence in his ability to become a king and succeed. And as sad as it makes him, he knows that Hakuryuu will keep going and pushing for his goals because that’s part of what makes him so good at what he does.

Judal sees Hakuryuu for what he actually does and fairly accurately predicts what he will do. Even if hurts that he thinks Hakuryuu isn’t going to stop and mourn him, he’s not going to imagine Hakuryuu as what he **wants** him to be.


End file.
